Welcome to McKinley
by webgirl99
Summary: Mrs.Benson gets a job in Lima,Ohio and the Bensons move. Sam, Carly and Spencer tag along and the iCarly crew attend McKinley High. While there, they meet new friends in the glee club.
1. Chapter 1

Glee/iCarly Crossover!

**A/N: Hey guys it's me, Jasmine. I love glee and iCarly so...here's the crossover. BTW is less protective after some therapy so she's less annoying and more sweet. :) Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or Glee, just this story.**

*Freddie's Pov*

Just a casual day in the halls of the Bushwell Plaza in between Carly's and my door.I was talking with Carly and Sam, trying to come up with more Random Debates for the website.

"Mustard versus oxygen tanks" Sam said as she pushed her blonde hair back and reached into her bucket of chicken.

"That'll make a good debate" Carly said" Any other ideas Freddie?"

"No I agree with Sam" I said, my arms folded across my chest. Just then, my mother texted me. Both girls looked over to me.

"Who from, Freddison?" Sam said with a mouth-full of fried chicken.

"My...mom" I said, surprised that she knew how to text. "It says, 'come inside and bring the girls. I have news'. I wonder what it is. Come on"

I pushed the door open as I braced for bad news and hoped for good. When we stepped inside, there were about 7 or 8 carboard boxes on the floor.

"Uh...mom? What's with all the boxes?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"You might want to sit down for this." She said quietly. Carly, Sam and I did as we were told and sat on the blue couch in-front of her.

"Guys, I found a job in Lima and we have to move there. I'm really sorry" She said as sweet as she could.

"W-we're moving?" I said in shock. I looked to the girls to see that they were upset too.

"What about iCarly?" Carly asked. Sam just looked down quietly.

"I don't know" I responded. I hated saying 'i don't know' when it came to iCarly. Sam was burrying her head in the hands and ran out of my appartment.

"Sam!" ,called Carly as she stopped at the door."Should we go talk to her?"

I thought for a second,shook my head " No. Let me talk to her. I'll be right back"

My mom nodded as I headed out the door to the fire escape. It was the first time I'd seen her cry.

"You okay, Sam?" I asked her as I sat on the window-sill next to her.

"Yes...No" she replied, sniffling "I wish you weren't leaving"

"I thought you hated me" I said.

"I do... I meant for the sake of iCarly" She lied.

"Really, Sam?" I asked her.

"...no" she chuckled."But it's too late now. You're moving"

"Well,don't cry. " Then I thought" So you don't hate me?"

"No" Sam said" You're my best friend, Fredbag"

" So why do you keep hitting me and verbally assaulting me?" I asked.

"Cause...I dunno I get shy I guess" she said, looking back down."Cause maybe...I like you...as a friend"

"I like you too, Sam" I said, smiling at her"And maybe you and Carly can move with us"

"How would that work?" She asked.

"Well, my mom told me that there's a job for an art teacher at McKinley for Spence so Carly can go. And I'm sure that your mom wouldn't mind you living with Carls" I explained

"Thanks Freddie" She said to me for the first time."Come on Carly's waiting for us"

We walked back upstairs and Sam went to Carly's place and I went to mine.

*Sam's Pov*

"Carly! Carly! Carly!" I yelled as I ran into her apartment.

"What? What's up?" she asked.

"Freddie said that we could all move to Lima!" I yelled.

"What? How?" Carly asked.

"Well, there's an opening for an art teacher at McKinley for Spencer and I called my mom and said I could stay with you" I explained.

"No way that's great!" She yelled as we jumped up and down while we yelled. Soon, Spencer came out of his room.

"Why so excited?" He asked.

"Do you need a job?" Carly asked.

"Uh,Yeah" He said, walking towards us.

"How does Lima,Ohio sound?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds okay. why?" he asked

" got a job there and Freddie said there's a house next door for us to move there" Carly explained.

"What job would I get?" He asked, then sat on the couch.

"There's a job for an art teacher at the school there."

"What school?"

" McKinley High school" I said.

"Yeah. I mean I have money for tickets but what about-"

"I was hoping she could stay with us." Carly said.

Spencer looked at her and I and our "puppy eyes" and finally gave in.

"Okay let's get packing" He said excitedley . We all cheered as Carly and Spencer ran to their rooms and I ran to my 's no way iCarly's being seperated!


	2. Author

**A/N: So I've decided not to do this story because...I just lost my idea zone I guess. whoever reviews this or private messages first will have my permission to continue the story. :)**

**Sorry for any inconviniences. I'll have another story up soon :0)**


End file.
